


Down the Rabbit Hole

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [30]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Underground, even the most determined need some reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Rabbit Hole

Lizzy was the only one that managed to get to sleep, curled up in the car bed that Papyrus had oh-so-generously offered up to them. Ciel was staring at the wall - he couldn’t shut his eyes and let himself relax, so focusing on one thing was the best idea. Frisk was-

Gently nudging Ciel’s arm to get his attention.

Jerking himself into awareness, Ciel turned his head slightly, so that he could see with his one good eye what his mute friend was signing. ‘ _Ciel, are you worried?’_ the other queried, their hands shifting through the familiar motions, Ciel’s name a ‘C’ located in front of their eye. It was rather fitting.

He didn’t want to wake Lizzy, so instead of answering audibly, he let his hands reply, as well, shaking his head. ‘ _No. We’ll stop the king and get out, or Sebastian will find us.’_ A ‘S’, located on his opposite hand, was the appropriate symbol for the butler.

Frisk hesitated, pursing their lips. ‘ _Are you sure? That seems too easy.’_

Easy? Ciel almost wanted to comment on how nothing was easy, and he didn’t particularly expect this to, but he managed to swallow back his words. Instead, he paused for a moment, and then articulated using his hands. It was easier to be less impulsive with your words when you had to speak using another language. Or, well, sign.

 _‘Yes. Either Sebastian will find us, as is expected of my butler, or we’ll do it.’_ There wasn’t much else that Ciel could sign on the topic, really (they were still working on a plan, and if all else failed, Lizzy would fight him), so with the reluctant affection that the Phantomhive was known for, he slid an arm around Frisk’s shoulders, pulling the child into him.

For a moment, they sat there like that, Ciel’s arm awkwardly resting on Frisk’s shoulders, before they relaxed into the boy, letting their eyes close. Good. They should sleep, if they were able to.

And in half an hour, the other’s breathing evened out, nigh in sync with Lizzy’s, and the Phantomhive returned his gaze to the wall. Yeah. They would get out of here.


End file.
